High density electronic modules have been designed and fabricated to satisfy the increasing demand for high levels of functionality in small packages. Products that may be made from the modules include memory, digital logic, processing devices, and analog RF circuits, sensors, etc. Typically, integration density of electronic modules is many times greater than what surface mount technology (“SMT”) is capable of achieving and requires less set-up cost and development time. Moreover, some modules may be optimized for particular applications that demand multiple functions—for example, a pre-fabricated microelectronic die optimized for each desired function is selected, and the multiple dies are then interconnected and packaged together to form the electronic module.
Conventional fabrication of the electronic module can include microelectronic dies positioned on an adhesive-coated substrate. For example, the microelectronic dies can be positioned within (e.g., embedded in) a reconstructed wafer. However, such embedding, according to conventional fabrication techniques, subjects the semiconductor devices constructed within the microelectronic dies to severe environments during processing (e.g., up to ten, 200 deg. C. thermal shocks, 10 hours of 200 deg. C. thermal soak, exposure to chemicals, mechanical thinning, spin coating, etc.). Although some conventional semiconductor devices can tolerate these conditions, many additional devices would experience severe and uncontrolled performance degradation.
Accordingly, a need remains for fabrication techniques for incorporating stress sensitive components into reconstructed wafer based modules.